dreams do come true
by glittering moonlight
Summary: Alicia, she's the princess. And Massie? She's confused, no doubt. So what happens when she calls the PC? Who are they now? And why is she apparently from London? "Can Hermia get into dreams?" -Massie


**-Dreams Do Come True-**

**A/N: Fic exchange for Lola; TheNEWfanfiction. ;)  
**

_Prompt: One morning you look out the window and discovers that a huge castle has appeared overnight. Write what happens next._

* * *

"BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP!"

Massie scowled and slammed her hand onto her alarm clock. She hopped out of bed and took a look at the Massiequin, which was wearing a Max Mara sweater over a Ralph Lauren lavender shirt. A denim miniskirt and Marc by Marc Jacobs shiny silver flats completed the look.

Massie quickly took the shirt, sweater, and miniskirt off the Massiequin and got dressed in record time. Slipping into her flats and pulling her Tiffany charm bracelet onto her right arm, Massie sauntered over to the window.

Massie threw open the deep violet shades and gasped. There was a _castle_ in her backyard?

She speed-dialed Alicia, who answered in a prim and shrill voice. "Hello. Princess Alicia Rivera here. What do you want?"

Massie rolled her eyes. Since when did Alicia call herself a princess? "Leesh, quit it."

Alicia made a gasping noise. "Don't you dare call me Leesh! Only royals can do that, commoner!"

"Huh?" Massie asked. "You're a royal?"

"Of course!" Alicia snapped. "My mother is Queen Nadia and my father is King Len."

"Since when does Westchester have a queen and king?" Massie hissed into her cell phone.

"Since forever!" Alicia said, sounding shocked. "Don't you know _anything_, commoner?"

"I am nawt a commoner!" Massie snapped. "Leesh, quit the act."

"What act?" Alicia asked. "And don't call me _Leesh!_ I don't even know who you are!"

"I'm Massie," Massie rolled her eyes. "Your best friend?"

"No, my best friend is Lady Olivia! And, Massie, I thought you moved to London and became the princess there! What are you doing here?!" Alicia snapped back.

"Why would I move to London? This is weird, Leesh..." Massie's voice trailed off. "I'm going to call Kris now, bye."

Massie hung up. Alicia was sure being annoying.

* * *

Massie speed-dialed Kristen and waited impatiently.

Kristen answered after a minute of waiting. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's me, Mass," Massie answered.

"Oh, it's you, _Massie,_ and what are you even doing, calling me? I thought _we weren_'t_ friends anymore_!" Kristen said in a snotty tone. But Massie could tell she felt hurt as well.

"Um, okay?" Massie hissed. "What the hell are you talking about? Since when were we _nawt_ friends?"

"Since you left us for London, duh! Besides, now I am Lady Kristen of the Westchester noble court. Leesh was-I mean, is- a way better Alpha then _you_ were!" Kristen shrilled.

"Oh. Thanks a lot! And what's all this about London? Well...I'm going to call Dyl now. Bye." Massie rolled her eyes. What kind of prank was this?

"Oh, Dylan? Well-" Kristen started.

Massie just hung up and sighed.

* * *

Speed-dialing Dylan, Massie twirled her hair nervously. Hopefully, _someone_ might not be some snotty 'noble'.

"Hello?" Dylan asked, sounding quite snobby, unlike the Dylan Massie had just talked to yesterday.

"Hi, Dyl. It's Mass."

"Well, Mass, I'm busy," Dylan snapped. "Stop calling us, traitor. We don't have the time."

"Who's we?" Massie asked, snorting.

"I'm Lady Dylan. I mean Lady Kristen, me, and Princess Alicia. Gawd!" Dylan hissed angrily. "We have a life, you know. Stop stalking us."

"Um, hello?" Massie hissed back. "_I'm_ the alpha. Come to my house, ay-sap! And since when did you and everyone else call me a traitor? And why is everyone all old-fashioned?"

"What house?" Dylan asked, sounding bored. "Oh, do you mean that castle over the ocean? No thanks. I haven't the time, and anyway, Leesh is the alpha."

"What castle across the ocean? And since when was _Leesh_ the Alpha?" Massie snapped.

"The castle you live in, Block!" Dylan snapped back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm busy." And Dylan hung up.

Massie sighed and stormed out of the house, fuming all the way to Claire's. Or the guesthouse. Which seemed to be ten times the size it was yesterday.

Massie knocked.

* * *

Claire opened the door. Massie gaped. Claire was wearing all designer and her face was smeared with make-up. And it looked like she had plastic surgery as well.

"Hi, Massie!" Claire smiled sweetly. "Dad is now a noble, so I am too!"

Massie gasped. "So...?"

"And now _we_ are the rich people."

"Hello?" Massie rolled her eyes. "I'm still me and I'm still rich. And what's with your face?"

Claire looked baffled. "This is my face and I like it. Okay, fine, Alicia made me do this, okay?" Claire looked around nervously.

"Um," Massie said, confused, "um...why did she?"

Claire hid her face in her jacket. "Because I was apparently _ugly_!" Claire burst into tears.

Massie put her right hand up in the "stop" position. "Alright, alright, what's with all this? What has _happened_ since I fell asleep?"

"Massie?" Claire asked, her voice confused. "Why are you talking in your sleep?"

Massie gasped and sat up.

_Wait...what?_

Claire looked at Massie. "Mass, you've been tossing and turning all morning."

Massie gaped at Claire. Her face looked the same as usual. "Say, Claire, are you rich?"

"Huh?" Claire looked baffled. "No. Of course nawt."

Massie turned to Alicia, who had also woken up. "What was your dream?"

"Oh, my dream?" Alicia asked. "It was odd. I was a princess and lived in a castle in your backyard. Apparently, you were a princess from London and Kris, Dyl, and Claire were nobles...odd, right?"

Massie nodded, speechless.

Dylan spoke up. "Ehmagawd, I had that _exact_ same dream!"

Kristen nodded. "Me too!"

Massie's jaw dropped. "Eh. Ma. Gawd! That was my dream too!"

Claire scratched her head. "Eh. That was my dream as well."

The five girls looked at one another and burst out laughing at each of their confused faces.

"Must've been a warning or something," Claire suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Massie thought out loud.

"What if Hermia could get into dreams?" Massie said thoughtfully.

"Who's Hermia?" Dylan wondered.

"The oracle?" Massie rolled her eyes. "At your mother's annual New Years Party?"

"Ohhhh!" Dylan exclaimed. "I totally knew that."

"Right. Right, you so knew that," Alicia teased.

Dylan turned red.

Massie sighed and changed the topic. But she was still thinking. _Could Hermia get into your dreams?_

* * *

Now, one year later, in the eighth grade, Massie Block remembers this.

She remembers how Alicia was like the Alpha in her dream.

And Alicia was now the Alpha of OCD.

And Claire, Dylan, and Kristen were the beta, delta, and gamma.

Massie was kind of like the LBR of OCD now because she had left. But she was the Alpha at KISS. And she was in London right now.

It was really quite impressive.

_Could Hermia really get into your dreams? Or any oracle at that?_

That question had never been answered, not even by the great and amazing Massie Block.

* * *

**A/N: LOL, this took me like two hours. :D Nevermind. It took me four hours.  
**

**Review?**


End file.
